Anthem of Spartans
by Salem4ver
Summary: The Anthem of Creation does many things. An untamable power that can never be controlled. This same power has a mind of its own. It will do whatever it wants even bringing something from the skies above.


This isn't a chapter, as you have seen. I ask that you please read this. Chapter one will be arriving soon.

First off this is a story is somewhat like my other Halo Anthem crossover. I got many good and bad things said about it. I am appreciative to both bad and good things people have said. I take good comments to heart, and I will take the bad comments to mind. This story is my new Halo and Anthem crossover obviously. I am discounting that story, but it will be left up for those that want to read it. For this new story; I do apologize, in advance, for extremely slow updates because of grammar and spelling. I want to everyone to enjoy this story, and have it make sense to those reading it.

Now on to my OCs that will be taking part in this book.

Team leader: Aaliyah Dawns AKA Wolf

Javelin: Ranger

The most versatile Javelin around, it is preferred among those in the front lines. The Javelin is equipped with a Shock Mace, Grenades, Assault Launcher, and a Multi-Target Missile Battery.

Weapons: Defender Assault Rifle and Deadeye

The Defender Assault Rifle is a standard issue Freelancer assault rifle. Effective at mid-range combat situations due to its great rate of fire, and high ammo capacity.

The Deadeye is a high damage sniper rifle. It is the perfect weapon for long distance shooting. It can only hold five bullets at a time so having incredible aim is required to use this sniper.

Teammate 1: Shelia Skyline AKA Beast

Javelin: Colossus

Sometimes used for jobs such as construction, and having its shield separate from the actual Javelin, this heavily armored Javelin will pack a punch. The Colossus is equipped with an ordnance launcher, heavy assault launcher, and s siege cannon. It's also the only Javelin with the ability to carry heavy machine guns.

Weapons: Torrent Auto Cannon and Bombardier Grenade Launcher

The Torrent Auto Cannon is an autocannon that is able to become more accurate the longer the trigger is held. Other than its long spin up time, the torrent has great fire rate and is ideal for using against tank targets.

The Bombardier Grenade Launcher is a great crowd controller. The bombardier launchers bouncing grenades that increases range and damage.

Teammate 2: Tristan Reed AKA Fox

Javelin: Interceptor

A Javelin with great agility. A Javelin best suited for scouting missions. Allows the pilot to bounce around the battlefield at lightning-fast speeds; due to being the lightest of the Javelins. The Javelin is equipped with assassin blades, assault systems, and strike systems.

Weapons: Scout and Wyvern Blitz

The Scout is a marksman rifle that delivers a powerful striking power from an advantageous distance. It has a reasonable rate of fire and enough ammunition to effectively soften targets before closing.

Wyvern Blitz is a sniper rifle that long and well balanced. It is also the upgrade version of Deadeye.

Teammate 3: Sean Reed AKA Serpent

Javelin: Storm

Able to harness the powers of the elements using Dominion technology. The Storm Javelin floats around the battlefield raining hell from above. Equipped with blast seals, focus seals, and can harness an Elemental Storm.

Weapons: Elemental Rage and Blastback

Elemental Rage is like the Defender Assault Rifle by being a standard issued Freelancer rifle.

Blastback is a heavy pistol and has the same range as a standard rifle. For a pistol in general is has a high damage output.

**OC Backgrounds:**

**Aaliyah Dawns** is a mysterious woman. Which was how she got the nickname of Wolf. No one knows anything about her past and never talks about it. Not even her closet friends; Owen, Shelia, Tristan, and Sean know about her past.

**Shelia Skyline** was born into the Freelancer lifestyle. Both her parents where Freelancers. She is quiet the handyman when it comes to fixing things like Javelins. Shelia lost her parents to a Shaper Relic that exploded before the thought of silencing it even crossed anyone's mind. Her mother's sister who was a cypher took her in and raised her. she grew up with Tristan and Sean Reed. She became a freelancer around 18 years old. She is best friends Zoey and is never shy for a drink. Shelia is also very strong even without her Javelin and can be very irritable with certain things. She is quick to use her fists and breaks many things when angered. That was the reason Yarrow started calling her Beast.

**Tristan Reed** the older brother of a part time Arcanist, Sean Reed. Tristan is like Aaliyah, he's shady but he always puts his brother first. Tristan was born and raised in Fort Tarsis. He and his brother where abandoned by their parents and left for dead. That was until a Freelancer named Gigi took them in has her own. But before Gigi, Tristan did everything he could to keep his brother alive. That involved stealing.

**Sean Reed** the younger brother of Tristan Reed. He is a part time Arcanist and studies under Matthias Sumner. He is like Matthias; thirsty for new knowledge despite the dangers that comes with it. Sean wasn't in the best health during his childhood. After he and Tristan where abandoned, Sean grew very ill. But Sean fought his illness and it paid off. When Freelancer Gigi took them in he got better and was able peruse his interests. He became a Freelancer while studying shaper relics.


End file.
